


Sometimes They Fight

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, regret prompt turned cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not uncommon for couples to fight and resolve their issues later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes They Fight

Jack sighed as he slumped into his chair, his head in his hands as he thought about what had just transpired by the control panel mere moments ago. 

“Jack, honestly, do you really think that I don’t know how to reverse the effects a sub-atomic nuclear disfigurement of a tear in space?” The Doctor had stated, angrily crossing his arms as he stared at the captain preventing him from accessing the controls. 

“No, but I honestly think you’re searching for situations now to get yourself killed! Honestly, Theta, one mistake and your entire existence is twisted and rewritten and likely never made to exist again!” Jack had cried, glaring at the Time Lord as he had tried to move him out of the way. He refused to let the Doctor get hurt these days, at least any more than was needed. He wouldn't allow it. Not when there was some way to convince the Doctor not to. And Jack was a very stubborn man. 

“I’m not a child, Jack! I know the risks, but someone’s got to fix that problem and I’m sure not letting you go out there! We don’t know what that will do to you! At least we know what will happen if anything goes wrong with me!” The Time Lord had protested. They’d gone back and forth like that for what seemed hours, and the argument had continued to escalate to shouting and screaming. 

This was the first time they had really fought, and all the while it was tearing Jack up inside to think about what the last thing he’d said to the Doctor was.

“Fine, go get yourself killed then! If you think you’re so indestructible, take it from someone who knows, YOU AREN'T!” 

It had been hours since that. Jack had stormed off and taken up residence in the library, resting in one of the many chairs littered about the vast home for the old books the TARDIS kept well maintained. He didn't know if the Doctor had gone out and went through with it or not, but he was horrified. What if he had? What if this argument was causing him to loose focus and would cause the slip up that would erase the Time Lord from history forever?

The loud thump from beyond the walls of the seemingly endless library startled Jack out of his frantic thoughts. He got up quickly and rushed out to the control panel, only to find The Doctor leaning against the inside of the TARDIS doors, blood (surely his own) trickling down his face as he panted. The Time Lord regarded Jack with a harsh, tired gaze before he started to hobble on through the slight ramp that would lead him to the control panel. 

“Look at that. I’m not dead, not erased. How lucky am I? I must have known what it would take to fix the problem. Surprise surprise.” The Doctor grumbled, roughly yanking the lever that would send the TARDIS into the vortex, peacefully spinning in the quiet. Jack looked down, ashamed of how he’d behaved earlier. The Doctor was still very much bitter, and the captain knew that.

“Theta...you understand though...” He stared, only being silenced by a glare. The Doctor wasn't up for it, that much Jack could plainly see.

“Of course I do. You don’t want me taking risks. You fail to understand that that’s part of my personality, Jack. I have fun going and solving the dangerous problems no one else can. I have to do it, because no one else ever WILL. I can’t see how that’s so hard for you to see, Jack.” The Doctor’s words were harsh against Jack’s ears, but the captain quietly walked over and wrapped him up in his arms. Of course, The Doctor would be whinny for a while, maybe even angry, but right now what Jack cared about was making sure that he understood he was sorry, and that they got the Time Lord taken care of as soon as possible.

It only took about ten minutes for the Time Lord to soften up enough to be coaxed down to the medical bay, and another twenty to get him effectively cleaned and patched up. The room was very heavy with the silence as Jack bandaged wounds and tended to the nasty bash on The Doctor’s head, until finally he spoke.

“So those repairs caused this bump...?” Jack muttered, gently dabbing the head wound with antiseptic. The Doctor winced and sighed as the captain retrieved the dressings.

“No...that was my fault. I tripped...hit my head on the TARDIS door handle...” He murmured, the room falling silent a moment more before Jack began to chuckle and snicker. Only a few minutes later and The Doctor was laughing along, all traces of their previous fighting gone in the blink of an eye. 

“You know I love you, Theta?” Jack said, smiling with that charming Harkness way before he gently kisses his partner’s lips.

“I know, I know...just don’t yell at me again.”


End file.
